


Woof!

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt's in trouble, has a terrible pokerface, couldn't lie his way out of a paper bag, Cidney's laughing and really proud of herself, and Noct is just a tad angry though that may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Promptis and puppies?
> 
> B R U H  
> I HAD A NEED FOR PUPPIES TY
> 
> Also kinda short but I'm unbanned so here ya go.
> 
> Also Noctis confirmed for biggest tease of 2k15 ever

Had he known today had been his last day, he would have probably thanked everyone for everything. Ignis for not punching him, Gladioulus for saving his rear multiple times, Cid for supplying him with silencers and specialized ammo for his gun, and.. Well he couldn't thank Noctis, not with him staring him down, a faint glimmer of crimson in those tired eyes he had come to love and now they'd probably be the last thing he'd see in his life.

"Hey babe, how was the meeting? " The gunner had chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he tried to change the subject, a nervous grin plastered on his face. At this point, he knew there was no point in changing the subject, all he could do is delay his untimely demise. His eyes frantically scanned the room, falling on the mechanic's form, who was red in the face while she stifled her laughter.

"Don't you babe me, Prompto. What's wrong with the rug?" The prince had asked, his voice stern as he looked over at the now, squishy, damp, puddle that most likely stained and ruined the rug by now. He watched as the gunner pulled random excuses out of thin air, he knocked over a vase, he spilled a glass of water, there's a leak in the ceiling, he had to put out a spontaneous fire. He had known they were lies, afterall Prompto wasn't a great fibber and his poker face was anything but good. He sighed, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the tremulous gunner, laugh at his own fibs.

"So Cid, mind telling me what happened?" There was a faint smirk on his lips as he peered back slightly at the mechanic who had finally finished giggling and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Prompto asking, practically pleading for her not to tell.

"Well, Blondie -" She paused, giggling as she heard Prompto shout at her about that nickname. "Whoops, I mean, Prom asked me to get you something -"

" _He told you_ _got me a carpet that smells like_ _pee_?"

"Not that! Lemme finish!" Cidney had sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I should have been a bit clearer.. He asked me to get you _someone_ , not something. Actually, let me show ya."

Noctis raised a brow, watching as she whistled loud enough that he could probably hear it across the manor. She was grinning, why was she grinning..? The crimson in his eyes had faded, now replaced with his usual blue and he panicked a bit. That grin was always a tell tale sign that she had done something that he'd consider just a tad ridiculous, it was the same grin he had seen on Prompto when he had messed with an Astral Shard and nearly ended their lives by summoning Titan. At this point, he was convinced that grinning was a bad sign, especially when Prompto was involved.

Instinct had kicked in, he had bent his knees slightly bracing for whatever ran through the halls, whatever it was, it was fast and certainly clumsy as it seemed to knock down and bump into every wall and table on the way over. He had quickly peaked back at Cidney, who had continued to just.. Grin and was just so damn proud of herself. Before he could speak up, he had stumbled back, landing with a soft thud, knocked down by.. Was that a dog..? He stared at the hound that had eagerly pounced him, bouncing atop his chest, panting and licking his face happily. 

"Surprise!" Prompto was the first to break the silence, grinning as he waited for the other's reaction. He looked over at Cid, who was far too busy admiring her work in adding yet another member to the Caelum family. "Anyway, Cid told me his name's Maxwell but she said he answers better to Max, right?" He watched her nod before looking down to Noctis, who had cracked a smile and was now running his fingers through the dog's white and brown spotted fur.

"What type of dog is he?"

"Lab and Husky mix. To be honest, I would have kept him but I don't think I can manage the shop and him, especially with that kinda energy." Cidney shrugged, smiling. "Beside, figured you two could use some excitement in your lives."

"Our lives are plenty exciting!" Prompto had interrupted, playfully sticking his tongue out at the mechanic only to have her mirror his action.

"Wouldn't have been that much longer had I thought you mistook the rug as a toilet." Noctis chuckled and sat up, holding the eager pup in his arms. "I take it he's not trained, hm?"

Cidney shook her head, her shoulders dropped in defeat. "I tried, honestly spent a whole week trying to teach the little fella but ya know how some of them get.. I mean, I could take him to a shelter if ya don't want him-"

"We'll keep him." Noctis nodded, earning him a rather happy bark from Max. "He's a lot quieter than Prom is."

He was teasing, Prompto knew that and right now, he could care less. All that mattered was Noctis, more so, his happiness and it was clear that this had been the best gift he could have gotten him. The gunner knelt down beside the prince, playfully scratching between the pooch's ears, grinning as Max just whined happily. "Welcome to the family, little guy."

"Speaking of family," Noctis had smirked, eyeing Prompto before looking at the stain on the rug, "I think if you wanna stay in this one, you better clean that up." They all knew he was joking but he still laughed as the gunner bolted out of the room, in search of something that would remove stains from the carpet.

"You guys have it all figured out then, right?" The mechanic had asked, watching as the gunner had dashed back in minutes with a bucket of water, a cloth, and a vast assortment of scented sprays and cleaners. She smiled as Noctis nodded yet again, far too preoccupied with his eager new friend that had already begun to lap at his face.

 

"Lavender is a better smell than dog piss, right?" Prompto has asked, eyeing the spray bottles.

"You're a mess, Blondie." Cidney and Noctis had both sighed before laughing and helping a rather panicked gunner clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
